Surrender
by Allume a Pense
Summary: "No single person could hate her more than she hated herself." Kim has an affair.


**well hi! i'm sorry this seems kind of random, but i have been watching episode after episode of my favorite old-disney cartoon, and was thus inspired to write this. hope you enjoy – review if you do! (:**

* * *

><p><em>I need to talk to you.<em>

Six little words with infinite meaning, just as she had intended. The redheaded teen hero bowed her head in a hopeless surrender of dignity. Sure, Kim Possible had gone on thousands of near-fatal missions all over the world. Sure, she had foiled scheme after scheme of narcissistic villains that despised every molecule of her being. However, no single person could hate her more than she did at this very moment.

Kim sighed. "How could I do this?" she asked aloud to no one in particular, pulling her slender legs up close to herself as she curled in the worn-in couch in the makeshift clubhouse. Filled with self hatred and regret, the teenagers wiped her tears away and braced herself for the hardest mission she was ever to confront: confession. It was time to come clean.

As if on cue, the heavy, unfocused clumps of footsteps became audible on the rope stairs leading up to the tree house's entrance. Kim tried her best to regain her composure, inhaling deeply and exhaling painfully as she swallowed her sadness and faced what was rightfully coming to her. Ron appeared in the doorway and her breath fell short in her throat.

Maybe it was the sight of his charming, genuine smile that made her falter; his wide, trusting brown eyes and the intense look of affection embedded in them. More than anything did Kim want nothing more than to lay with him in thick dark silence – counting his heartbeats and vertebra, memorizing the shape of his tongue or mapping out the topography of his body. His charismatic charm had kept her completely infatuated with what others would consider inept. But it was his smoldering love and honest affection for her that made this extremely hard on Kim.

"Hey, KP." He greeted quietly, lovingly, as he dropped down onto the couch beside her. Kim opened her mouth to greet him, but slowly closed her green eyes instead as a response. Immediately sensing something wrong in her demeanor, Ron's body tensed up as he struggled to keep a smile on his face. "What did you want to talk about?"

Kim sighed. "I don't know how to tell you this." She spoke slowly, carefully picking her words. To her alarm, Ron jumped up and began rambling and pacing.

"I knew it! I knew you were going to break up with me!" he wailed, running his large hands through his messy blonde hair. "I knew I wasn't good enough for you. I'm so sorry for ruining our friendship Kim, you are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me."

"Ron, I-" Kim begged for him to stop but he cut her off.

"No, Kim, let me finish." He pleaded, near tears. "I have never felt so close with anyone in my entire life. You have always been there for me when I needed you and it was stupid of me to think I was even close to deserving someone like you. I understand completely where you're coming from, I just wish it wouldn't hurt so much! I—I—"

"Ron!" Kim interrupted with more anger in her voice than she intended. Her boyfriend and best friend, startled, was silenced. Tears began to form in the corners of Kim's eyes. "I'm not breaking up with you. But you might with me."

Ron tilted his head to the side and sat back down next to Kim. The tension in the clubhouse was thick enough to cut with a knife. He could tell that what she was about to say pained her more than any attack she'd ever suffered through while fighting. "What's wrong KP?"

The tears came hot and fast down her face as Kim struggled to regain control of her words. "I didn't mean to!" she cried furiously. "I had always liked him and old habits die hard, I'm sorry Ron, I really am! I didn't want any of this to happen! I hate myself, I really do, because I did this to you…I don't know…I just can't…" Kim trailed off, coughing from the magnitude to which she was coughing.

Ron's heart dropped into his stomach as a lump formed in his throat. "I—I don't understand what you're saying, Kim…"

"I cheated on you." Kim blurted out, too hysterical to sugarcoat the truth. "It was heat of the moment, one minute I was teaching Josh how to find limits, the next thing I know we're on his basement couch, and I—" Kim looked up and was greeted by a look of pure hurt on her boyfriend's crestfallen face. "I'm so sorry," she whispered, "I didn't mean to. I'm so sorry Ron."

"You—you cheated on me?" he struggled to grasp the meaning of the words he was speaking. It seemed as if his entire world was a blur. His perfect girlfriend fantasy was slowly crumbling around him. The "girl who could do anything" had truly done anything—everything—she wanted. He wasn't sure whether to cry or punch a wall. "Wh—why would you do that to me KP?"

"I lost self control." Kim bowed her head sadly, her hysteria dying down to silent tears and sniffling. "I realized what I had done after it was too late." Kim looked up momentarily to observe Ron's reaction. His affectionate brown eyes glossed over with a twinge of pain; she no longer felt the love radiating from his body. His bottom lip was quivering and his entire body vibrating softly as if he himself were about to cry. The sight alone was enough to send Kim off into another sobbing frenzy. "But I don't love him." She managed to confess through her tears. "I don't feel anything at all for him. I love you. I gave into lust and desire for a few minutes of sexual satisfaction. It wasn't worth it. I never wanted to do this to you. I love you Ron."

Shocked by her heartfelt confession, Ron stood up. The room was spinning and he felt sick to his stomach. Kim had never said she _loved _him before, although he was sure that he certainly loved her and probably had since the day he met her. There were no words left for him to say – he either accepted her apology and vowed to move on with her, or gather his losses and attempt to search for another "dream girl" that _wouldn't _leave him feeling crushed.

As for Kim, she wanted nothing more than to go back in time and stop herself from ever committing such a heinous sacrilege to the monument that was her relationship with Ron. He was always there for her. There was not a single time that Kim couldn't remember Ron helping her in some way. If one of her foes were to show up threatening immense physical pain for Kim, she would tell them to not hold back.

Finally, Ron broke the silence. "I love you too Kim." He spoke slowly and cautiously, staring out the hole in the clubhouse that functioned as a window. To hear him say those words picked Kim a thousand feet off the ground. _Maybe things will turn out alright. _"But I can't stay with you."

"You—you can't?" she spoke so softly that it was nearly a whisper.

Ron slowly shook his head, fighting back tears of his own. "I can't be with someone that cheated on me. I would be compromising myself and what I believe in, in hopes of something better." Ron turned to his best friend, girlfriend and lover, a tear escaping his wide brown eyes as he caught a glimpse of her in her fallen beauty. "I love you Kim. And I would do anything for you. But it's safer for the both of us to just…be friends again, if that's possible."

Kim felt her heart drop so low she was scared she lost it. "I won't do it again, Ron, I promise." She begged, surrendering any remaining dignity she had left. "I'm so sorry. Please stay with me. Please don't leave me."

Ron had never heard Kim out rightly ask for any help at all unless it involved something superficial or physical. She was the strongest person he knew and seeing her crumble frightened him a bit. He couldn't bear witness to the emotional downfall of who was supposedly one of the world's strongest willed people alive. "Kim, I can't." he sighed dejectedly. "I just can't."

"Don't leave me." She repeated with more vigor in her tone this time. "I can't do this without you."

As Ron started down the steps of the tree house, brokenhearted and betrayed, he looked up at the girl in front of him. Mascara smeared around her emerald colored eyes as regret and sorrow poured out of them. "You can do anything Kim, remember?" he choked on his words. "You already did."


End file.
